Today's computer user has access to a wide variety of applications, such as web browsers, media services, web applications, social media applications, and so on. These applications are typically associated with standard levels of access to various device resources. Further, each application may include a single user interface that can be implemented to enable interaction between a user and the application. Thus, currently available applications can be inflexible in terms of adapting to different device environments and operating scenarios.